The Reason
by NatnatJAlex
Summary: Things happened between Justin and Alex next thing you know even more happens between them!
1. The Reason

**Heyyyyyyy Jalex fans hope everyone is doing good I kind of am well enough of me and more of Jalex here is a new story that I decided to make and don't worry I haven't abandoned the other one ;) I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

**- I don not own anything said in this story... I wish :P**

It was 6:30 am in the morning sirens of police cars can be heard echoing through out the busy New York city streets, horns honking, people's feet clicking against the concrete jungles bottom but this story doesn't pertain to the city life of New York for it has to do with the life of Justin and Alex Russo.

It was 6:30 am in the morning and the eldest Russo kid was up. Justin woke up right at 6:30, he opened his eyes slowly gaining his vision, as it came back he sat up in bed and got up to get ready for the day. As usual the other two were always the ones to be the ones to wake up late so Justin went to Max's room and woke him up. He walked over to his room and knocked on the door. No answer so he shrugged his shoulders and entered to find a sleeping Max he walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Maxi it's time to get ready for school buddy." Justin said lightly shaking Max.

Max rolled over and said in his sleep "Do i have to wear the turkey shoes to school todayyyyy?"

Justin laughed and said "No but you do have to get up and get ready.. come on."

Justin left the room and headed over to Alex's room. When he got there he knocked on her door and waited, no answer so he slowly opened the door peering in only to find Alex sleeping with a ray of morning sunlight beaming on her. Justin walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He studied her looking at all her features, to him she looked like an actual angel sleeping in front of him. Her hair glistened in the sunlight, her semi tan and pale skin glowed when hit by the light. Justin stood there smiling amazed by how beautiful she was, he didn't want to end the gaze but he had to wake her up for school.

Justin walked to Alex's side and was just about to wake her up until he heard her say something. He looked at Alex with a confused look and carefully listened. The words "I Love you Justin" came out of her mouth. Justin thought about it, saying in his head "Would she ever love me like that." Justin smirked at him self and said out loud "Never." He then proceeded to wake her up. Justin lightly shook Alex saying "Come on Alex it's time to get ready for school."

Alex tossed around and said "I don't want to go."

Justin smiled and said "Well you got to now hurry up and get ready."

Justin left the room and went off to his to get ready. When he left Alex sat up and smiled, she loved being woken up by Justin. She loved seeing him in the morning. Over the years Alex noticed Justin's body has changed so much he was no longer some weak geeky boy, he was a well-built and chiseled man. His body wasn't the only thing that changed his personality became nicer and more inviting it was something that drew Alex to love Justin more and more but this love was not and a sibling way but a couple way, it was something she knew she could never have with him. Alex Russo was the sister of Justin Russo and she knew that's all they would be... or so she thought.

After getting ready the trio all headed down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. Justin and Alex came down last both ran to the pantry opening up reaching for the captain crunch right as they were about to touch the box their hands touched sending a jolt of electricity through their body but this wasn't your typical static friction type of shock this was something else. The two looked at each other in the eyes trying o figure out what happened.

Justin stepped back and said "You can get it."

Alex smiled at him and said "Th-Thanks."

Max just sat there watching them and then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his eating. After the gang finished eating they all grabbed their packs and headed off to school. The walk to school for the three was nice the weather was nice it was warm with a little breeze. Alex kept looking at Justin trying to figure out what to say to him each time she'd open her mouth but nothing until she asked.

"Aren't you excited that there is only one more week of school left then we are on summer break?"

Justin looked to his right and said "Ehhh not to excited just because I'll be away from school for such a long time."

Alex looked forward and rolled her eyes and said "Leave it to you to instantly shoot down a conversation."

Justin chuckled and said "I was kidding of course I am."

Alex brightened up and said "Really?! What are you going to do?"

Justin looking forward said "I am probably going to head down to San Diego I got some friends down there."

Alex shot her head in Justin's direction and said "What isn't that in California...What are you going to do there?"

Justin scoffed and said "Geez what is this 21 questions?" and then looked at Alex. Alex was giving him the old puppy dog look.

Justin mentally said 'shit' and then said "You know... surf, hang out on the beach... stuff people do when they go to California maybe talk to some girls on the beach."

Alex turned her head back forward and said "Oh." And then looked down at her feet walking.

Justin asked Alex "What's the matter?"

Alex still looking at the ground said "I don't want you going to California by yourself... C-can I go with you?"

Justin this time said 'crap' in his mind and the said "Yeah... just let me ask mom and dad."

Alex stopped and jumped on Justin giving him a hug and saying "Thank you thank you thank you Justin you're the best."

Justin smiled and hugged her back saying "No problem."

Max kept walking and said "What's wrong with you two you're both so weird."

Alex looked at Max and said "We're the weird ones? you're the one who sleep with his hands in a bowl of mashed potatoes and tooth paste."

Max said "What it keeps my hands nice and soft."

Justin rolled his eyes and said "I'm not getting into this now come on we're going to be late."

The three continued walking to school and right when they got there the first bell rang to class they all looked at each other saying in their mind 'oh crap' and then took off in their separate ways running to class. For the whole day Justin was thinking about Alex and Alex was thinking about Justin. In art class Alex drew pictures of her and Justin together in a park sitting on a bench during Autumn. Justin was in history class doing something you would never expect him to be doing he was on his phone. Justin was on instabook looking at pictures of him and Alex on last years trip to Puerto Rico. He looked and looked until one of the pics caught his eye. It was of him and Alex on the beach standing side by side it looking at each other their back were facing the camera. If know one knew they were siblings they can pass as a couple. Justin smiled.

His history professor looked at him and asked "Mr. Russo what are you smiling at?"

Justin looked up and said "Hu... oh i was smiling because i like how our flag came to be made."

His professor smiled and said "Ahh very good Mr. Russo very... patriotic of how you like how it was made." He then turned back at the bored saying "Anyways class.."

Justin looked back at the phone looking at more pictures. After class Justin headed to lunch but right when he walked out of class he seen Alex pinned up against a locker by Dean. Both his arms on each side of her against the locker.

"Come on Russo why don't you want to be my girl?" Dean asked.

"Because you're disrespectful and you never call me by my first name and you only want to go out with me to get in my pants." Alex spat at Dean.

Dean reached down grabbing Alex in between her legs saying "Maybe you're right I do."

Justin lost it and charged Dean when he got to him he tackled him taking himself and Dean a few yards down the hall. Everyone around them said "Ooooo." Justin got up and started laying punches on Dean saying "Don't you ever touch my sister like that again." another hit "Don't talk to her." another hit "And do look at her." another hit "And don't get near her." and then hit Dean one more time yelling "Understand!" Dean shook his head 'yes'

The school intercom beeped screeching out "Justin Russo and Dean Moriaty please report to the office please." Justin walked slowly to the office.

The two went having both their parents called to be taken home. Both suspended for 5 days. after school was done Alex and Max rushed home to see if Justin was ok. When they got to the loft he was no where to be seen. Alex looked in his room and then the balcony still no Justin. Alex stopped and thought about where he could be an then bingo she yelled out "The Layer!" Alex ran down to the Layer to find Justin laying with the dream helmet on. She walked over to him taking her wand out of her boot whispering a spell. She was then was transported into the dreaming seeing what Justin was dreaming of. When she arrived in the dream she looked around to find herself on a beach that looked all to familiar she then noticed it was the one from the Puerto Rico trip and then thought to herself 'why would Justin want to dream about this?'.

Alex looked around to find Justin walking on the beach with someone. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and she finally noticed it was her. Alex whispered another spell so she could hear what they were talking about.

The Alex in the Dream asked "Isn't this nice?"

Justin smiled and said "Yeah."

Alex felt a tinge of jealousy she thought to herself 'why would I be jealous one this is just a dream and two that's me why would i be jealous of me?' She then turned her head to watch what was going on. What she saw next shocked her. Justin turned to the dream Alex and gave her a long passionate kiss after that he looked at the dream Alex and said "I love you." Alex decided she seen enough and then exited the dream. When she got out she ran upstairs to her room to calm down. When the dream was done Justin put the helmet back in the case and then headed upstairs to watch some t.v. When he got upstairs he thought he would see Alex but she wasn't there. Alex was so upset about what she seen she didn't come out of her room the whole night. In the middle of the night Justin decided to check on her. He went to her room knocking on the door having no response he opened the door walking in closing it behind him.

Alex was sitting on her bed crying with tissues all around her. Justin looked at her and asked "Are you ok?"

Alex shook her head no and said "No."

Justin walked to her sitting besides her on the bed asking "What wrong."

Alex looked up and slapped Justin in the face saying "I'll tell you what's wrong.. what's wrong is that I just figured out that my own bother loves me and not in a sibling way but in a couple's way."

Justin looked at Alex with guilt written on his face saying "How did you find out."

Alex looked at Justin and said "After school I came home looking for you I looked every where except for the Loft when I went down to look I found you with the dream helmet on... I was curious to see what you were dreaming about."

Justin closed his eyes saying "Sorry."

Alex looked down at her lap and said "Can you just leave me alone for awhile please?"

Justin looked at Alex nodding his head yes softly saying "Yeah sure." and then got up leaving her room. Once he was outside her room Just walked down stairs to the Lair. When he got there he took out the book of forbidden spells and headed upstairs to his room. For almost and hour Justin stayed in the same spot of his bed with the book of forbidden spells open in his lap. The whole time he was trying to decide if he should preform the spell. After 30 more minutes he finally decided to finally go through with it. Justin played the song The Reason By Hoonastank and then pulled out the picture of him and Alex on the beach saying "I'm going to miss you."

**I'm not a perfect person**  
**There's many things I wish I didn't do**  
**But I continue learning**  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
**That I just want you to know**

After so much crying Alex decided to get up and go check on Justin to see if he was ok. She got up off her bed and slowly made her way to her door. She doesn't know why she reacted the way she did, Alex thought to herself finally realizing she has been crying because they could never be together.

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

A tear escaped Justin's eye as he was preforming the spell. Alex slowly walked down the hall making her way to Justin's room.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
**It's something I must live with everyday**  
**And all the pain I put you through**  
**I wish that I could take it all away**  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**  
**Thats why I need you to hear**

Right as Justin got done saying the spell Alex walked in saying "Justi-" and he said "I love you." With in a blink of an eye he vanished. Alex ran to his bed yelling "Justin no Justin no don't leave me please... please come back!" There was no response, the room was quiet. Alex laid on his bed hugging his pillow and blankets crying. Alex ended up crying herself to sleep on his bed after another hour, dreaming about Justin. In her dream Alex was in an empty room it looked like she was in a clear room in outer space she could see all the stars. Alex looked around looking at the stars spinning until something caught her eye. Justin. Justin was there in her dream standing in front of her. Alex ran to him and gave him a hug asking "Where are you?"

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is You**

Justin hugged her back saying "I don't know the spell i did doesn't tell me where I am being relocated."

Alex back away and asked "Relocated? what do you mean? you're leaving New York?'

Justin closed his eyes saying "Im not leaving New York I-... I'm being relocated to another family."

Alex was upset and looked at Justin saying "What do you mean another family what's wrong with the family you live with now?"

Justin said "It's not the family."

Alex spat at him and asked "Ok then what is it then?"

Justin looked at Alex and said "It's you, I want to leave because I love you and you were right I do love you but not in a sibling way but a couple way. I want to be able to be with you, kiss you, hold your hand, embrace you, I want you to be my girl."

Alex bit both her lips in starting to cry saying "I..I l-love you to Justin.". Justin walked to her giving her a hug saying "Shhhh It's ok Alex."

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

Alex hugged Justin back saying "Please don't leave me."

Justin started to get tear eyed saying "I have to it's too late to reverse the spell... I'm sorry Ale-"

Justin's words were cut off as he vanished, leaving Alex hugging nothing but air now. She opened her eyes to find herself alone again. Alex laid down on the floor of the starry room laying down in a ball crying.

**I'm not a perfect person**  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
**A reason for all that I do**  
**And the reason is you**

**Soooo how was it new Jalex story is up I hope you all love it! well I'm pretty tuckered out good night everyone! :)**


	2. You'll see them someday

**Heyyyyyyy Jalex fans how is everyone doing I hope you're all doing good well if not here is a new chapter for my new story The Reason anjoy oh and i'd like to say thanks to DynamicLala, LaHotes Girl you're awesome haha well I should probably get to the story now haha here it is and enjoy! The song is Stop crying your heart out by Oasis... Love that song lol!**

**Alex's side of the struggle...**

The remnants of last nights events affected Alex's dreams greatly all she would dream about was Justin, Justin, Justin... Nothing else. After being almost asleep for 12 hours Alex felt a little shake on her body, she opened her eyes to find her mother Theresa waking her up.

"Alex honey... wake up it's 12 o'clock in the afternoon you've been asleep for a while, are you ok? and what are you doing sleeping in the guest room?" Theresa asked.

Alex sat up and asked "Guest roo-" but didn't finished the sentence because she was shocked at the scenery around her. It was no longer Justin's room it was a plain room with their family pictures. Alex looked down at her lap and ran her hands through her hair saying "No no no... It did happen."

Theresa had a confused look and asked Alex "What happened honey?"

Alex looked up "Nothing mom... where's Justin?"

Theresa yet again had another confused look on her face and asked "Alex who's Justin? Are you ok do we need to take you to a doctor"

Alex just said "No I'm fine it's probably from the dream i had."

Theresa with an understanding look now on her face said "Ahhh ok... well if you're ok to work come downstairs ok?" smiling and then got up giving Alex a kiss on her four head.

Alex watched her mom walk out and close the door. When she did Alex got up and looked around she didn't like how it look so she took her wand out and said "cerebrum remembrum." Every single item in the room turned back into Justin's old things... except for the captain Jim Bob Sherwood dolls. After looking around the room Alex smiled and took off to her room to get ready. When Alex was done getting ready she walked downstairs and put her apron on. The whole day was fine until she seen this man sitting down in the booth. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man and she noticed the man... it was Justin.

She slowly walked towards him but was stopped when someone walked in front of her. When she looked at the booth he was gone. Alex felt a little stab in her heart she didn't know what to do. So she just continued on with her shift. After her shift was done Alex ran up to her room and locked the door when she got in. Alex sat on her bed crying a bit she stopped when she heard a all too familiar voice.

"Shhhh don't cry." The voice said.

Alex looked up to find Justin, her reaction was a bit of a crying quick chuckle. She looked at him and asked "J-Justin is that really you?"

Justin walked forward and kneeled on his knee cupping Alex's cheek saying "Yeah and I'll always be here for you."

Alex smiled having a tear roll down her cheek saying "Where are you?"

Justin smiled and gave Alex a hug saying "Close."

Alex hugged him back but everything was interrupted when the door open. Justin slowly faded away like wind blowing dust along.

"Alex honey are you ok?" Theresa asked.

Alex noticed Justin was gone and then looked at her mom saying "Yeah... I'm fine..."

**Justin's side of the struggle...**

The events of last night didn't get to Justin's dreams at all, the reason being is because he didn't get one single second of sleep. When he got to the new family he was instantly teleported in his new room. When he got there he looked around taking out his wand and paused the time. Justin walked over to his light switch flipping it on only to find a room that looked like a music studio. There was guitars and pianos a control table and a singing booth in there. He looked around to find school work pilled on the desk with some picture of him and his "new" family. Justin kept looking around only to find academic and sports awards. He then went to his bed sitting on it slightly kicking his feet back he felt something under his bed. He looked down between his legs to find a backpack.

Justin bent down and picked it up unzipping the bag to find school work and his schedule. He studied his schedule finding out that he is in U.S History, Chemistry AP, Physics AP, Weight training, Guitar wait did he just see a guitar class. Justin blinked his eyes rubbing only to see that he really does have guitar class he looked at the last class only to find an art class. Justin was yet again surprised he looked at the top of the paper finding his start date which was in a week and he found his school which was "Tribeca prep." He was pretty excited to find out that he still goes to the same school, But he was confused because how is that he has school work now when he hasn't started going to Tribeca yet. Then it hit him he looked back at the papers and school work it was all from his old school that's including the awards. Justin emptied out his backpack taking out the old school work but kept his schedule.

After that he put his back pack back and then walked out of his room. Justin looked around the house going in everyone's room to see who he has to remember and then looked at their I.D's. His mom's name is Rosalina Rizzo and his dad's name is Peter Rizzo. He chuckled a bit because of how his new last name sounds just like his old one. Justin finished up looking around the house being impressed by his new house. The kitchen was big the, living room was big the backyard was big, everyone's room was big. The part he liked most about the house was the theater room.

**Both sides of Justin and Alex's struggle...**

The day was long for Alex and the night was crazy for Justin in the end they both headed to their room getting clothes for their sleep. Both headed to the bathroom and took a nice long warm shower thinking about if they will ever see each other again. In the shower Justin looked forward and so did Alex.

**Hold up**  
**Hold on**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You'll never change what's been and gone**

**May your smile (may your smile)**  
**Shine on (shine on)**  
**Don't be scared (don't be scared)**  
**Your destiny may keep you warm**

Justin seen Alex and Alex seen Justin, both reached out cupping each others cheeks leaning in with their eyes closed kissing each other. When they opened their eyes no one was there. They miss each other so much both their minds was playing cruel and desolate tricks. Alex and Justin finished up their showers and got dressed. Both heading back to their room to get situated for bed. The two sat in their bed slowly pulling up their blankets. Alex took out a picture of her and Justin from the Puerto Rico trip. Justin looked at pictures of him and Alex on his iphone. Both smiling and saying "I miss you... hopefully we can see each other again one day."

**Cos all of the stars**  
**Are fading away**  
**Just try not to worry**  
**You'll see them some day**  
**Take what you need**  
**And be on your way**  
**And stop crying your heart out**

**Get up (get up)**  
**Come on (come on)**  
**Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)**  
**You'll never change**  
**What's been and gone**

A little tear escaped Alex's eye, she wiped it away then laid on her side. Justin locked his phone setting it on his night stand and shut the light off and laid on his side, if the two were to be laying in the same bed they would both be looking at each other. Both stared off into a blank space hoping to see each other but that didn't happen.

**Cos all of the stars**  
**Are fading away**  
**Just try not to worry**  
**You'll see them some day**  
**Take what you need**  
**And be on your way**  
**And stop crying your heart out**

**We're all of us stars**  
**We're fading away**  
**Just try not to worry**  
**You'll see us some day**  
**Just take what you need**  
**And be on your way**  
**And stop crying your heart out**  
**Stop crying your heart out**  
**Stop crying your heart out**

Their eye lids started to feel heavy their vision slowly faded off until they were both asleep.

**huzzah chapter 2 done i hope yall liked it ;D it was pretty interesting of thinking of how i was going to lay out this chapter... Well i'm done for the night night everyone or good morning!**


	3. What's up cutie

**Elllllllooooooo how are all of you Jalex fans doing out there?! I hope you all are doing good and I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter :D Well before I continue on with thy story I would love to say thanks to DynamicLala and my AWESOME SISTER LaHotes Girl for the help and reviews! Well on with the story :D The songs in this chapter are Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna, We Found Love by Rihanna and Demon by Imagine Dragon love them lol...**

**One week later...**

**Justin's morning surprise...**

"How's it going New York city it's 6:45 in the morning and this is you're one and only David Rizzo from KIK a.m radio station I hope you're all having a great start to your day and well if you're not... here is a song to cheer you up! Oh and I'd like to say happy 18th birthday to Justin Rizzo have a good first day at Tribeca prep lil bro"

**I know you've been hurt by someone else**  
**I can tell by the way you carry yourself**  
**If you let me, here's what I'll do**  
**I'll take care of you**  
**I've loved and I've lost**

Justin slowly opened his eyes seeing nothing but blur for a few seconds. His vision slowly came back when it was fully there he squinted his eyes looking to his left and right to discover that his room looks even bigger during the day and it also had a boat load of balloons saying Happy 18 birthday. The sound of the song from Justin's radio echoed all through out the house, he was surprised no one came in his room telling him to turn the radio down. He got up and walked out of his room looking for everyone. He checked each room and went down stairs to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey old guy it's your 18th birthday! So sorry your mom and I can't be there to celebrate you birthday we had a very important recording deal to handle and we will be out of town for a while. There is $5,000 for you to spend on what ever you want and when you are done getting ready for school there will be a present waiting for you outside_

_- ps don't go outside before you get dress we **WILL** **know** if you do and if you do the present will be... let say taken away muhahaha - love your parents :)_

Justin had a bit of a little grin on his face saying in his mind 'what the heck is this he well i guess i'm throwing a party tonight.' He then shrugged his shoulders and headed upstairs to get ready.

**Alex's morning surprise...**

The faded talking of the radio was slowly getting louder as Alex was awakening. She opened her eyes and quickly blinked them to get her vision back, she then sat up and listened to the radio for a few minutes. After talking about the weather and accidents that happened the announcer came on saying "What's up N-Y-C how is everyone doing? I know it's super early right now cough (6:35) soooo here is a song to wake all the school kids up pretty fast enjoyyyyyyy!" Before she knew it Alex's favorite song We Found Love by Rihanna came on.

Y**ellow diamonds in the light**  
**Now we're standing side by side**  
**As your shadow crosses mine**  
**What it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**  
**But I've gotta let it go**

Alex jumped up closed her eyes real tight and started dancing shaking her butt and head make her hair fly in all sorts of directions.

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**

**Shine a light through an open door**  
**Love a life I will divide**  
**Turn away 'cause I need you more**  
**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**  
**But I've gotta let it go**

At one point Alex stopped in place putting her arms up be her sides moving her shoulders up and down and moved her butt from left to right and then continued jumping around.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**  
**Now we're standing side by side**  
**As your shadow crosses mine**

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**

It all stopped when the announcer came back on saying "How's it going New York city it's 6:45 in the morning and this is you're one and only David Rizzo from KIK a.m radio station I hope you're all having a great start to your day and well if you're not here is a song to cheer you up! Oh and I'd like to say happy 18th birthday to Justin Rizzo have a good first day at Tribeca prep lil bro"

**I've asked about you and they told me things**  
**But my mind didn't change**  
**And I still feel the same**  
**What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed**  
**I've had mine, you've had yours we both know**  
**We know, they don't get you like I will**  
**My only wish is I die real**  
**Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal**  
**And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still**  
**So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case**

Alex immediately stopped and the music slowly faded away in her mind when she heard Justin's name. Things were even more crazy when the word happy 18th birthday was said because her Justin turns 18 today and the fact that the announcer said his first day of school is at Tribeca Prep made Alex have a super fan girl moment. She ran to her closet picking out her chocolate brown uggs, a frilly white shirt with pink roses on it and then some blue Hollister jeans that went pretty dang good with her outfit. She ran to her door locking it so no one came in when she was getting dressed.

When she as done Alex ran to the mirror looking at herself saying "Ok girl this is it, your Justin is back... Hopefully."

A jiggle of the door handle and then a knock on the door interrupted Alex a voice soon after followed the knock "Mija are you ready yet?"

Alex looked at the door then back at the mirror saying "Yes mom I'll be out there in a sec."

**Back to Justin pov...**

Justin ran upstairs getting in to his room and opening all his drawers to find out what clothes he was going to wear to school. After finding what he had wanted he threw it all on so fast it was as if he was like the super hero flash. He wore a black tank top blue Levi jeans and some black and grey half cab vans. Justin walked to his mirror to see if he was all good and nothing was on backwards, he then picked up his bag and headed out the door.

Right before he was almost completely out of his room he stopped and reversed his step walking to his dresser he picked up his deodorant and bod spray saying "Gotta smell good for Alex."

He then proceeded out his door and down the stairs, when he got to the front door he took a breath saying "Ok."

When he walked outside he was greeted be the sight of a electric white and blue colored 2013 zl1 camaro with a bow on it. Justin ran his finger through his hair saying "OH-MY-GOD." Justin walked to the car to find another letter. He opened it and read it.

_Hey buddy here's your 18th bday gift don't worry about the keys because it has a fingerprint scanner under the door handle and a fingerprint scanner for the ignition enjoy your gift _

_- Love Mom and Dad_

Justin smiled and walked over to the driver side of the car slowly putting his hand on the handle. When he did the car came on saying "Fingerprint accepted." Justin stepped back amazed and then opened the door getting in the car.

**Back to Alex pov...**

When Alex said she was done getting ready she got her back pack walked to the door unlocking it and then down stairs with a big smile on her face. When she got to the bottom her mom and dad looked at her noticing her smile and asking "You look really happy this morning what's the occasion?"

Alex looked at them and said "Oh nothing I'mmmmmm just happy to go to school."

Her dad Jerry closed his eyes and then opened them shaking his head saying "Are you ok because I could swear that i Just heard the words I'm happy to go to school come out of your mouth."

Alex laughed and walked to her dad saying "I'm fine daddy." giving him a kiss on his four head and then her mom a kiss on the cheek. Alex then walked to the door saying "Bye mom bye dad i'll see you guys later."

Theresa smiled and said "Bye Honey."

Jerry looked at Alex and said "I'' see you later sweety and be carful."

When Alex got out side she felt the warm rays of the summer sun kiss her skin, she then looked around to see people smiling and talking, she loved days like this. As Alex walked to school she could see the traffic started to get a little bunched she try to see all the nice cars strolling through New York city. There was one particular one she seen that she immediately fell in love with. It was a all white with electric blue strips camaro. Alex hurried to the side of the car to give the drivers a thumbs up only to find Justin jamming out to what ever song.

Alex was shocked and tried to yell out Justin's name but she was too shocked. Right when she was able to say his name the light turned green and then he was gone in seconds.

**Back to Justin pov...**

Justin was having a blast driving his new car to school, the first thing he did at the first stop light was hook his iphone up to the system and played the song Last Night by Good Charlotte and started to sing to it.

**All that I remember is that you had me at hello. **  
**I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow. **  
**The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch. **  
**The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think. **  
**The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat. **  
**It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**

He was so in to the song he didn't even notice Alex trying to call for him right outside. When the light turned green he floored the gas peddle and took off.

**Back to Alex pov...**

'Son of a AHHHHHH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' is what Alex Russo was thinking. She calmed down seconds later and then began to walk she then said "Oh for the love of god i can teleport why didn't id o that in the first place?!" She then went into a alley taking her wand out of her ugg waving it around. With in seconds she was at school. When she got there she went to the principles offices and asked "Excuse me could you tell me where Justin Rizzo's locker is?"

The lady at the desk said "Sure thing honey." She scrolled through the computer log for a few second and said "Ahh here we go, he is located at locker 301."

Alex smiled and said "Thank you soooo much."

The lady simply smiled back and said "No problem."

Alex ran to the locker and seen there was no lock on she smiled and said "Good he's not here yet."

**Back to Justin pov...**

After a good ten minutes of driving Justin finally arrived at Tribeca Prep. He parked his car in the senior parking lot after he was done parking he took in a deep breath and got out of the car. Everyone smiled him and said "Nice car." Justin smiled back and said thanks and made his way into Tribeca.

**BACK to Justin and Alex...**

Alex stood there waiting at Justin's locker for a few minutes she would look at the front door then at the school clock. After seven minutes of waiting Justin finally stepped through the door. When Justin walked through the door he turned his head to the left to find Alex waiting at a locker down the hall smiling at him.

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

Everything was in slow motion now Alex started to run towards Justin and Justin started to run towards Alex.

**I want to hide the truth**  
**I want to shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

Everyone watched them run to each other asking each other "What's going on?"

In just a few steps Justin and Alex had finally got to each other. Justin picked up Alex spinning her in circles. Alex wrapped her legs around Justin's waist giggling at the same time. Alex started to cry, Justin smiled and looked at her saying "I told you I was close."

Alex laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks saying "I missed you soo much."

Justin had a tear go down his cheek too and said "I know... I missed you too."

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

Right when Justin stopped talking she leaned in kissing him right on the lips. The whole crowd went wild cheering for them. Justin and Alex pulled away putting each other's four head on the other and smiling.

Justin smiled and broke the silence by saying "So what's up cutie?"

**Yayyy chapter 3 done and up how was it everyone? I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a blast writing this chapter well I have a blast writing every chapter pertaining to Jalex haha well I'm going to retire for the nigh. Good night or Good morning everyone!**


End file.
